


Redemption

by XxRainbowHeartxX



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Time Travel, characters waching the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRainbowHeartxX/pseuds/XxRainbowHeartxX
Summary: The apocalypse happened, but Five got them out in time. When the light finally fades, they find themselves still standing on the stage of the theatre. All doors are locked and there seems to be no way out. Even their powers don’t work. Instead, a screen is set up and informs them that in order to leave, they must watch back eight days before the apocalypse. They have to watch their mistakes and learn what they need to fix in order to stop it from happening again.Or, the Hargreeves siblings have to watch their own showI DON'T OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING THE SHOW
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Cha-Cha & Hazel (Umbrella Academy), Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hazel & Agnes Rofa, Hazel/Agnes Rofa, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Leonard Peabody, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Comments: 38
Kudos: 519





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick PSA, I don't own anything dealing with The Umbrella Academy, I just thought this fic idea was cool and I've always wanted to do one.

The world had ended.

Vanya lost control of her powers and destroyed the moon. The apocalypse happened.

But thanks to Five and his ability, they made it out at the last second. The feeling of their bodies changing was a background detail as they held onto each other tightly. In a brilliant flash of blue light, they were gone.

They reappeared the same way they left, and when the light faded, they realized not much had changed. The six conscious Hargreeves children exchanged glances, each afraid to move. To speak.

Surprisingly, it was Allison that moved first. Letting go of Vanya’s hand for the first time since she had fired the gun, the girl practically flew across the circle. Her body collided hard with a small, easily recognizable boy.

“Ben!”

Said boy jerked back as the weight of his sister slammed into him full force. His trembling hands came up to wrap around her. Gentle at first, almost as if a hard grip would make his body phase through hers like before, but when he realized that wouldn't happen he was quick to tighten it. Allison trembled with visible sobs, Ben quick to join her. Eventually, she stepped back to look him in the eye. They exchanged happy smiles.

Klaus clapped his hand on Ben's shoulder. “Nice of you to rejoin the land of the living, brother.”

Ben turned his smile to face the tall lanky boy, who gave him a cheesy grin in turn.

A throat cleared, and Allison stepped to the side as Diego sheepishly stepped forward, pulling the smaller male into a quick but tight hug.

Nothing was said, but it was enough.

Even Five took the time to send Ben a smile, for once not sarcastic.

Luther, who had since laid Vanya’s unconscious form on the stage, stepped forward then. “Look, as good as it is to have you back, we need to focus. Vanya can wake up at any moment, and we aren’t prepared to deal with that yet.” he looked ready to keep speaking when Diego cut over him.

“Y-you mean, you don't have anywhere to l-lock her up.” His face was contorted in rage but seemed to pinch more in frustration at the reappearance of his stuttering. “Last I checked, that’s w-what got us in this p-position in the first place.”

Luther frowned, opening his mouth as if to answer. Five stepped up first. “I’m not sure what he means, but the point is we aren’t locking her up like an animal. And I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention or not, but things are back to the way they were when we were thirteen.”

He watched them carefully, gauging their faces for looks of understanding. Not finding any, he sighed in disappointment and shifted on his feet. “I thought it was obvious, but clearly you idiots still don’t have any common sense.” that remark gained an all-round complaint, but he ignored it. “First of all, Ben’s alive. That should be a big enough clue already. But since it’s not, then how about this. Allison has her voice back. Diego stutters again. Klaus isn’t twitching from withdrawal. And Luther doesn't look like a giant monkey anymore.”

Klaus seemed to be the first to catch on, clapping his hands in excitement. “That means Vanya doesn't have her powers because of her medicine.”

Five gave him a sarcastic, yet rewarding look. “Congratulations Klaus, it looks like you have a brain cell after all.” said boy put on a fake pout at that.

Luther stepped up then, eyebrows pinched in confusion. “Then what do we do with her. Because if we remember, then so will she.”

Allison threw him a hard glare. “We do what we should have done in the first place. Talk to her. Help her. Be good Siblings this time around. And not just to Vanya” She looked Klaus in the eye, face shadowed with guilt. “We need to be better siblings to each other too.

“H-how about we get out of here first. It w-won’t do us any good i-if we get caught. B-besides, we don't h-have any of her medicine w-with us right now. “ Diego shifted away from the group without waiting for a reply, walking down the aisle up to the doors. After a moment's hesitation, Luther scooped Vanya from the floor and they all trailed after the knife-wielder.

The loud rattle of the door hitting its frame rang through the silent theatre. It was locked.

Klaus groaned loudly, tossing his head back. “Now what.”

Five rolled his eyes. “There's more than one door, dumbass.”

Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment. “Oh yeeeah.” he grinned “I call this door!” without another word, he was vaulting over seats and running over to the other door. A sharp tug on the handle produced them same outcome as the first door.

They looked at each other in uncertainty.

Before they could do anything else, Ben spoke up for the first time since coming back. “Don’t they have doors backstage?”

The room was quiet enough that the drop of a pin could be heard.

Then all at once, they moved back to the stage.

Sadly, those doors produced the same as the first two.

They trudged back to the main room in defeat.

Allison flopped down into one of the seats with a heavy sigh. “Now what?”

Klaus was quick to join her, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “Now, we wait for someone to show up and call the cops on us. Then we can go home, where I'm sure daddy dearest is awaiting our return.”

That got an uneasy look from everyone.

Luther took a few hesitant steps forward, giving Allison a hopeful look. When all she did was throw him a dirty look, he stepped close enough to slide Vanya gently into the seat on Allison’s free side. He stepped back immediately after, looking down with a face of guilt.

Allison didn’t hesitate to reach out and grab Vanya’s hand. Ben dragged himself forward. They had expected him to sit next to Klaus, but the former ghost plopped down next to Vanya, watching her face with a small smile.

Five threw his arms up in defeat, ruining the moment that had just occurred. “Do any of you ever think?” he clenched his fists, taking a step forward. His face fell before growing even more frustrated than before. Clenching his hands harder, he took another step forward. When nothing happened, he hissed. “My powers aren't working.”

“M-Maybe you overused them trying to g-get us here?” Diego supplied from where he sat on the edge of the stage.

Five threw him a sharp glare. “That’s highly unlikely. I can make big jumps, but it does take time for me to get them back. This is different. I can’t feel it anymore” his brows furrowed as he looked down at his hands. “Usually I feel a pull, and my hands will still glow. Right now, it’s like I don't have powers at all.” his face pinched in thought.

Diego shifted back onto his feet, reaching for the knife strapped to his thigh. “I guess t-there’s one way to find out.” unsheathing the blade, he threw it at one of the chairs. It missed, sliding between two seats and clattering to the floor uselessly. A beat of silence passed, and then “D-Damn it.”

He sat back down with a huff.

One by one, the others tested their abilities.

None of Allison’s rumours had an effect. Luther could barely wiggle the stadium chairs that were bolted to the floor. In turn, Klaus couldn't see any dead person wandering around with them. Nor could he hear them. Even the Demon that lived in Ben’s body refused to make an appearance.

They all sat in resigned silence after, glancing at each other cluelessly.

The theatre turned pitch black moments later. Someone, either Allison or Klaus, let out a high pitched scream. The others took up defensive stances.

The only source of light was a gentle glow coming from the stage area. A glance over revealed a screen. On it, was a message.

**You failed**

**The apocalypse happened, and the world was destroyed.**

**You must fix your mistakes. To do so, you must be made aware of what they are.**

**Here, you will gaze upon the eight days before the end of the world. Things will be revealed, and you may be given a new chance at saving the world.**

**Your job is to do as such.**

**There is no choice in the matter.**

**Do not fail us this time.**

The message blinked away, leaving the theatre in total darkness for a moment.

No one moved

No one spoke

They all sat in the quiet of the dark. Waiting for something else to happen. But after a few minutes, a quiet voice spoke up.

“What’s going on?”

“Vanya?”

“A-Allison? I don’t understand. How are you…” the brunette trailed off quietly, voice tight with emotion.

Klaus cut in before anyone else could speak. “Basically, Five tried to time travel and got us put back into our thirteen-year-old bodies. Yay!” his enthusiasm was not shared. “We’re now stuck her to watch something and fix all of our mistakes. So, you know, the usual.”

Five groaned. “As horrible as that explanation was, he’s right. You haven't missed much.”

The screen sprung to life before another comment could be made, but no one paid it any attention. Instead, they glanced over at Vanya. Said girl was curled up in the chair, now holding Allison’s hand in a tight grip. In turn, she glanced at each of them, pausing on Allison to glance down at her throat. Vanya’s shoulders slumped in relief when she saw no mark.

A movement on Vanya’s other side caused her to whip her head over fast, eyes widening at the sight of Ben. He gave her a sad smile. “Hey, V.”

Her eyes welled with tears and she leaned over to wrap him in a one-armed hug, her other hand still linked with her sisters. Ben was quick to return the hug this time.

They let go at the sound of Diego’s voice. “G-Guys, pay attention.”

They all turned to look at him, but he simply pointed at the screen.

**Now that Seven is awake, the end of the apocalypse can begin.**

**Sit down and take note.**

**This is your last chance at redemption.**

The ones still standing quickly took their seats. Luther sat on Klaus’s open side. Said boy still had his arm around Allison’s shoulder, and he was leaning against her slightly. Vanya clenched her free hand while she leaned closer to Ben who sat on her other side. Five plopped down in the seat to Ben’s left, which left a spot open for Diego next to Five.

The second they were all seated, the screen changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of (most of) the siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS. Simply writing for fun.

**The scene opened in a pool, Legs sliding into view from the right side of the screen. **

  
  


Klaus cut in then “Did they put in the wrong CD? Because I never remember swimming.”

His answer was loud shushing from everyone else. 

**More legs appeared, as the cameras panned up. The words ‘Russia. October 1, 1989’ appeared on the screen. Distantly, a woman could be heard speaking Russian.**

**The camera finally breached the surface of the water, revealing three women doing aerobics in the water. An odd mural was on the wall behind them. **

**The camera flashed briefly under the water again, showing the woman's legs. The middle one seemed to be struggling. **

Klaus let out a snort, earning a disapproving look from Luther.

**A group of women could be seen, moving to the words of the trainer on the edge, they seemed to be walking in place. **

**Seconds later, the view of a girl wearing a yellow swimsuit, and a blue cap was seen sitting on one bench. Next to her, on another bench, was a boy in a speedo. The russian flag was hung up on the wall behind him. **

**The two traded smiles, glancing away nervously as a woman in a black swimsuit approached the water fountain between them. They glanced around her, grinning at each other. The women moved back cutting their gazes away from each other. **

**It took a few seconds, before the boy stood up and joined the girl on her bench. The exchanged hellos in Russian, before he leaned in to kiss her. **

**She laughed, leaning away. The two exchanged a few words before glancing over at the loud whistle blowing from a female lifeguard. She wagged her finger in disapproval. **

Diego whistled “Being rejected a-and getting caught.” he winced in sympathy. His comment earned a laugh from everyone else. 

**The two pulled away, looking anywhere but at each other. Seconds later, the girl leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Before standing fast and running for the water. **

Klaus let out a triumphant laugh leaning forward to look at Diego. “Ding dong, you're wrong.”

Diego’s face contorted awkwardly at the phrase. 

“Why are you like this?” was muttered by an exasperated five. He never got an answer.

**The life guard that had been teaching blew her whistle after the girl jumped into the water, muttering disapproving words under her breath. The boy stood from the bench, walking to the water and watching worridley. **

**One of the ladies working out was staring at the area the girl disappeared, distractedly reaching out to tap the lady in front of her. They both were distracted, ignoring their instructors call. **

**Blood began to pool in the water. **

Luther sat forward, brows pinched “what the-”

**The pool house was filled with mutters as the water filled with red and the boy stepped closer to the edge, calling out the girls name. Another shout, and she resurfaced. As her body lifted from the water, her swollen stomach breached it as well. She panted, pinwheeling her arms around. **

**The group of women screamed in surprise, backing away from the girl. The panic continued, as she floated onto her back, staring in shock at her own stomach. Her own screams of pain joined the mix. **

**The scene cuts to her laying on the poolside. She was gripping another ladies hand as her screams continued. **

Vanya made an odd noise of discomfort, obviously not liking the scene. Allison squeezed her hand lightly and Ben leaned over to rest his head on top of hers in a comforting gesture. 

**The girl groaned and writhed on the floor and towels underneath her, surrounded by all the other women who gave reassuring words.**

**This continued on for a while, before the boy from earlier was seen stepping forward. He pulled himself from the other men trying to hold him back. One of the ladies gave him an odd look when he joined them. They all waited together in anticipation as with a final cry, the girl practically deflated back against the legs of another person. **

**A baby's cry filled the air and the instructor from before leaned in, holding the infant in her arms. **

**A voice, this time in english, spoke up then. “On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth.”**

Luther finally leaned back. The tension was gone from his body. 

Klaus, who’s noise was wrinkled in slight disgust, finally spoke up. “I guess that makes a bit more sense then what i had in mind.”

The others were smart enough not to question him. 

**The voice continued. “This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.”**

Allison winced in sympathy at that. Vanys curled tighter into her chair. 

Ben was the one to finally say it. “Is it just me, or does that voice kinda sound like Pogo?”

Nods and noises of conformation floated through the theatre. 

**The scene changed to show the top of a city at night. “Sir Reginald Hargreeves,”**

Six noises of disgust rang clear. A certain blonde remained quiet.

**“ Eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.” As this was said, That very man was showcased walking down a hall and pushing his way past a bunch of people. His face was brought into the light as he stepped into a room. “Extraordinary!” he exclaimed, pulling his glove off as he walked further into the room.**

**Without pause, he reached his ungloved hand forward and poked at the baby. It rested in the arms of the girl from the pool. He looked her in the eye with an almost smile “How much do you want for it?” She looked at him as if he had gone crazy. He spoke a word in russian, causing her to glance down at the baby in her arms. **

**The screen went black and the words ‘he got seven of them’ appeared at the bottom of the screen.**

Five shifted in his seat. “If they were sane, they wouldn't have given him any of us.” 

**The scene changed once more to show a road lined by trees. Music began to play in the background. Reginald walked brisly across the screen, cane held tight in his hand. Behind, was a series of carriers. Each labeled one through seven and pushed by women in deep red coats.**

**It jumped again, to him walking down the street. The same order of things behind him. Finally, he stepped up to the oh so familiar place they once called home. All seven carriages pulled up on either side. He turned once he reached the gate, glancing back and forth over them all with a blank look on his face. **

They all, even Luther, looked slightly uncomfortable. They exchanged glances with each other. Saying thousands of words without actually opening their mouths.

**Abruptly, the music cut away. The next scene was of a stool sitting in a dark room, a splattering of lights in the background. ‘Today’ popped up in the middle of the screen. **

**A blurry figure approached, but before it could be made clear. The scene shifted. It was replaced with the person setting down a violin case.**

They all glanced at Vanya, who sunk down in her seat.

**Unlatching the case, and pulling out the instrument she began to play. The phantom of the opera played. Her eyes were closed ever so slightly and her body swayed to her own music. **

**The sound of an alarm clock blaring cut over the music, and the time on it read 23:28. A hand reached out to turn it off and a loud groan came as the man shifted off a bed. **

Everyone turned their attention to Luther, whose expression was pinched in anger. 

**They watched as he shuffled off, squeezing his way down a narrow hall. He stepped out, flicking buttons as he went. Pausing for a moment, he played with leaves of a small plant and then picked up the watering can. **

**Next, he could be seen slipping his arms through the sleeves of a space suit. He zipped it up.**

**The door to his small space station opened with a hiss and he stepped out, decked in his full suit. A garbage bag was clenched tight in his fist. He stopped out, and the words ‘Number 1. Luther’ appeared at the bottom.**

**He lept off, making his way to a pile of trash, and set his bag down amongst the others. **

Allison gave Luther a sympathetic look.”Luther…”

He refused to look away from the screen.

**The scene changed abruptly the music picked up, Vanya could be seen again, playing intensely. Guitar and drums joined her playing in the background. **

**This time, a loud crash was the transition. Once again, it was dark. A figure with a bandana over his face slammed a man into the wall and cracked picture frame. The masked man held a flashlight in his hand as he struggled to shove the guy farther down the hall.**

Diego sat up straighter in his chair, mouth curling into a sharp grin. 

**The and guy finally shoved the guy into the room, training his light on three other figures. they were kneeling on the floor, hands bound together. Their mouths were covered in duct tape. “Tell me where the safe is, or your family is dead.”**

**The family whimpered, struggling away from the man as he shouted once more “Where’s the safe?”**

**He could then be seen shoving the victim down the hall, a gun pointed to his head. The victim called out “Just leave us alone.”**

**There was a crash, and the weatherman could be heard from the TV “... a little bit of rain potentially,later in the week.” **

**Another bad guy turned the corner, walking closer to the family. Before he reached them, another man clad in all black darted forward in pulled him away. The bad guys let out a loud yelp at the action.**

**The sound of neck cracking and body falling to the floor rang clear as Diego stepped from around the corner, wearing his signature outfit. A mask was fitted onto his face. At the bottom of the screen, the words’ Number two. Diego’ flashed on**

Allison cringed in her seat at the sound of the neck snapping. Next to her, Vanya let out a small whimper.

**Diego moved slowly towards another bad guy, catching his fist and slamming him down to the ground “Who is this guy?” it was shouted from the side, a different man then the previous few. Said man chucked a glass favse at Diego. He ducked in time and the glass shattered against a picture frame.**

**Diego unsheathed a knife and threw it. It flew at the man, pinning his hand to the wall. Diego was quick to turn and slam another guy out of the way, hitting hard against the arms of another before slamming his head into yet another picture.**

**The sound of the violin picked up, and it flashed back to Vanya. Her hands moved fast and precise as the music picked up. **

“Your good, sis.” Klaus piped up from the side, sounding genuine. Vanya’s cheeks heated up , not used to the praise from her siblings.

A few of them gave their own compliments.

**Next, a fast paced view of cars could be seen. The clicking of cameras and clamour of voices could be heard as the view panned up the back of a certain curly haired superstar. A black haired woman stepped forward, whispering in her ear and she nodded. Stepping farther into the room.**

**Allison smiled brightly, staring out at all the cameras. As she did the words ‘Number 3. Allison’ appeared. She seemed unfazed by the flashing lights. Her smile only grew as she walked further on. People yelled out for her, calling out compliments and questions. She finally came to a stop, hand resting on her hip. She looked back and forth across the sea of reporters, her smile falling fast. **

Luther cast a worried glance over to his sister, but wisely kept his mouth shut. 

**The violin solo slowed down, switching back to Vanya and the song changed.**

**It cut to a pair of leather clad legs, a familiar face sliding into view as he hopped off the top bunk of the bed. ‘Number 4. Klaus.’ flashed onto the screen. He leaned back, letting out a big sigh. He walked forward, reaching out to point at another man lounging on the top bunk of a different bed. “Hey, you stay strong.’ he patted the man on the arm, spinning in a small circle. “I believe in you. okay?” **

Ben threw him a disapproving look, but his only answer was a large grin.

**Klaus kept walking, pointing to the bottom half of a bunk “You, not so much.” that comment earned him a chuckle, which he turned and threw his own back. Walking out into a hall, a man called out “bye, Klaus.” he lifted his right hand in a wave, and stepped up to a small window. The man behind it looked kinda dead inside.**

**He slammed down a package, the contents looked to be terret cards.’we’ll see you soon, Klaus.” he said, flicking a gold coin out. Klaus caught it, holding it up triumphantly. “Stay sober.” the man called out.**

**Klaus shook his head with a hum, he brought the coin to his lips.**

**Vanya could be seen next, still playing her Violin.**

**Then it was Luther, making his way closer to the screen.**

Diego cringed. “T-thank god you shaved. That l-looks disgusting on you.”

Luther sent him a glare, and Five clapped Diego on the shoulder. “Looks like we agree on something.”

**Luther came to a stop by a chair, and the watched as the sun peaked out from behind the earth. He gazed out a t it longingly but was interrupted by a beeping noise. ‘Incoming transmission’ were the words that followed. It was an automated message which came from his wrist.**

**He flipped open the hatch, taking a minute to read it. After a bit, he lowered his arm. His face dropped as he slowly turned to look back at the earth. A tear rolled down his cheek.**

**Before anything more could happen, the scene changed. A bloody knife lay on the ground for a moment, before Diego stepped forward and picked it up. “Your family is safe now.”**

**He turned and walked off, leaving the family to glance at each other in confusion. **

Ben spoke, brows pinched in confusion. “Shouldn't you be helping them out of the bonds?”

Diego scoffed, but his cheeks heated up as well, giving him away. “T-they can get themselves out. I h-had to leave before the p-police got there.”

**Turning the corner, his eyes locked onto the tv. They could hear the news caster. “We’re going now live to a breaking story.”**

**Zooming in on Diego’s face, his mouth was open in shock, eyes wide. **

**With a flash, Allison was back. Cameras continued to go off.**

**A man began to whisper into the ear of one of the photographers. He looked forward with a grin, calling above the rest of the people “Allison, have you heard the news.”**

Vanya wrinkled her nose. “Do they have any sympathy at all?”

Her question remained unanswered. 

**“When was the last time you saw your father?”**

** Her face dropped and she glanced across at them all as they began to shout the questions to her, cameras flashing faster than before. **

**“Have you heard from your brothers?”**

**Her arms fell from her sides and the woman that had spoken to her before stepped up, grabbing her arm and, with a few whispered words, she dragged her away. **

**The next view was from a dingy alleyway. Police sirens could be heard in the back, and Klaus glanced over his shoulder before facing forward again. A hooded figure approached him.**

Luther threw his brother a glare. “Really Klaus? Right after you get out of rehab?” 

The boy shrugged in response.

**The man reached out, a pack of drugs layed out in his palm. Clapping hands and going in for a quick bro hug, the pulled back and Klaus walked backwards, holding up the drugs to kiss them. He shuffled away with a smile, clicking his heels a few steps away. **

**Next point of view was from an ambulance, zipping down the road. The sirens were loud. It pans to the inside, where Klaus can be seen laid out on a gurney. His eyes were closed and an oxygen mask was secured over his face.**

Five sat forward fast, throwing a glare at him. “How stupid can you be?” 

Klaus laughed, but it lacked it’s usual mirth. Vanya and Ben frowned in concern.

**The charge of a pad thingy sounded and then Klaus was shooting up right. His body shook with the afterpulse from the machine. His face was pinched in what looked like pain, but when he pulled the mask off he was laughing. **

**It was strained and he was breathing heavily, but that was to be expected. He shook his hands, slumping back against the cabinets, He let out a sigh and high fived the ambulance worker with a whoop of joy. The worker slumped back as well, with a smile.**

Allison turned to look up at Klaus.”How often does this happen? He seemed like he knew you.”

Klaus grinned down at her. “That my dear sister, is a secret.”

She rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

**The sound of the news station cut through the air, gaining the attention of both men. Klaus leaned forward, making odd faces and blinking heavily as he focused on the TV “Moments ago, police reported the death of the world's most eccentric and reclusive billionaire. His brows drew together in confusion as the scene cut a way to Vanya.**

**Her song came to an abrupt stop as the lights turned on, revealing the Icarus theatre. Two of the stage lights cut out, and she slowly lowered her violin. As her face came into view, the words ‘Number 7. Vanya.’ appeared.**

**She stood there for a moment, face contorted.**

Ben, his head still resting on hers, whispered quietly. His words were heavy with guilt 

“Even then, you were alone.”

Tears stung at her eyes.

**Vanya could then be seen walking down the road, violin case hanging over her shoulder. She stopped in front of a shop window, gaze locked on something inside. She stood there for a moment, face dropping. Panning over, it was revealed to be a TV. The news was on. **

**On it was a picture of their father. The headline read ‘Sir Reginald Hargreeves is dead’**

**The TV was inaudible, but the message was clear to vanya. Showing her face, she still seemed in a state of shock. **

**“...dad.” **

**Her face remained unchanged as rain began to pour down on her. Her body seemed to sway unsteadily. **

Five glanced over at her, face masked with confusion. He was a shitty father. There was no good explanation for how sad she looked.

**The TV screen was shown again. This time, the picture was of Reginald standing behind the six members of the umbrella academy. **

**Vanya was next seen in the back of a cab, leaning against the window. Once again, she seemed unfazed, yet saddened at the same time. There was a quick cut to the living room of the house, before it was back on Vanya.**

**Different views of the rooms in the house flashed by on the screen. Every once and awhile, flashes of Vanya in the cab came back. **

Klaus groaned, sinking low in his seat. “This is getting saaaad.”

Luther reached over, gently smacking his shoulder.

**A large picture of the umbrella academy appeared. **

**Then it shifted and Five disappeared.**

They all tensed, Five jerked back in his seat, an odd look on his face.

**It switched instead to the large portrait of Five they had up in the living room.**

**Vanya, still in the cab, closed her eyes tight.**

**A zoom in on Ben’s statue. Then back to a new large photo. They were all visibly older.**

**It shifted again, and Ben vanished. **

Said boy gave a choked off noise in his throat, and Vanya reached up to tangle her hand with his. Five reached over to lay his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any errors you see and I'd happily take any advice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few wholesome interactions between siblings... and a few tense ones.

**It was finally back on Vanya as she left the taxi. No longer was it raining.**

**She closed the door to the car and glanced up at the giant mansion. She trailed her way through the gate slowly.**

**Opening the big, heavy doors, she revealed the large foyer. She twirled around, glancing at everything. Her gaze caught onto something in the living room.**

**Stepping closer, she called out. “Hey Mom.”**

**There was no reply.**

**“Mom?” her tone shifted to slight worry.**

**Grace stared blankly ahead.**

Softly, Diego spoke up. “S-She had no one to t-talk to for so long, i-it took her awhile to g-get used to responding to us.”

Everyone winced at the revelation.

**“Vanya?” It was Allison's voice. “You’re actually here.”**

**Vanya twirled to look at her sister as she descended the stairs.**

**“Hey Allison.”**

**“Hey sis.”**

**The exchange was awkward and silence fell over them as they stared at each other. **

Klaus chuckled. “Well isn't that a nice family reunion.”

**Allison released a small laugh stepping forward to wrap her arms around Vanya. Said girl brought up one arm, her face indifferent. There was no real emotion between them. It was like looking at a pair of strangers meeting for the first time.**

**The moment was ruined as Diego strode in from the side. “Ah. What is she doing here?” he didn't even turn to look at the two, just continued further into the house. He called blandly over his shoulder “You don't belong here. Not after what you did.”**

FIve turned fast towards Diego, reaching out to slap him hard in the arm. 

Diego jerked back with a yell, swatting at Five’s hand.

**Allison tucked her hands into her pocket, following him with her eyes as he stomped up the stairs. Vanya glanced at the ground, shifting awkwardly. “You're seriously gonna do this today?” Allison threw out. Diego ignored her, continuing on up the stairs. “Way to dress for the occasion by the way.”**

**Without pause, he called back. “At least I'm wearing black.”**

**Vanya looked down, brows drawn together, her face falling. She spoke up quietly. “You know what? I- maybe he’s right.” she shifted back, shaking her head. “And I shouldn’t-”**

**Allison cut her off. “Forget about him.”**

Five clenched his hands into tight fists. 

Ben glared over at Diego. “You're lucky I wasn't there.” a pause. “Or alive.”

**“ I'm glad you're here.”**

**Vanya’s lips twitched into a half smile, the most emotion she had shown since the opening scene. The two looked at each other for a moment, Allison shifting away slightly. **

Klaus frowned, looking between his sisters. Oddly enough, it didn’t escape his notice that Allison didn’t bother returning the smile. 

**The scene shifted, view panning up to reveal Reginald’s room. The sound of the floor groaning under someone's weight sounded loudly through the space. **

**It was Luther. His face was drawn as he approached the bed slowly. He reached out delicately to mess with the blankets. The exact spot where their father had died. His brows drew together as whatever he was searching for remained missing. **

  
Luther clenched his fists once more, shifting in his seat to hide his anger. He never did find where it went. 

**Diego could be seen headed down the hall, slowing to a near stop as he gazed around the corner. He shook his head ever so slightly, stepping into the doorway and leaning against the frame. Luther could be seen across the room, staring out the window. He reached up to the glass, pulling on the lock to see if it was still in place. Diego spoke up after a moment.**

**“I can save you some time.” Luther turned his head, not too surprised by the sudden appearance of his brother. “They’re all locked. No forced entry, no sign of struggle.” Luther shifted away from the window, walking toward the middle of the room. Across the space, Diego did the same.**

**“Oh, you got big, Luther.” Diego teased, ducking his head slightly as he watched his brother. They came to a sort of face off. “What’s the secret, Huh? Protein shakes? Low Carbs?”**

Klaus snorted, leaning forward to give number two a thumbs up. Diego grinned back at him. Ben and Vanya leaned together, laughing at the exchange. Allison seemed to be biting her cheek to keep from laughing. At the far end of the row, Luther rolled his eyes. 

**Luther ignored the jabs. “What do you want?” **

**Digoe looked away, wry smile pulling at his lips as he removed something from his back pocket. He studied them for just a moment before holding them out. “The autopsy report.”**

**Luther reached out for it, but Diego pulled it back with a grin and a teasing “Ah” Luther reached farther, snatching it back with a harsh tug. He unfolded them as Diego walked away. “And you have this why?’ he asked without looking up from the report.**

Five rolled his eyes,lips curling. “Even at your age, the two of you act like children.” 

Klaus piped up. “Technically, we all are...Right now.”

Ben leaned to look at Klaus, eyebrows drawn together. “I don’t think that’s how it works.” Klaus simply shrugged in response, turning back to the screen. Five groaned in annoyance. 

**“Well that’s because I… Broke into the coroner’s office.” As he revealed this information, arms up proudly, he sat down heavily in a chair stationed near the door. “And surprise, surprise, Dad’s death was… normal.” he concluded.**

**Luther snorted bitterly. Diego, without turning his head, flipped Luther off.**

**A good view of the report came into view. “Just a boring, old heart failure.” Diego continued. Luther fully flipped the photo that came with it all the way over and they were presented with a nice view of their dead father on the autopsy table. **

**“Yeah, so?’ Luther said a bit defensively, eyes still trained on the paper.**

**Diego threw his hands up a bit, looking around. “So, why are you in here, cheeking all the windows?”**

**Luther shifted to face Diego. “Were you the first one on the scene?”**

**“Pogo found him.” Diego supplied, sounding bored as Luther failed to rise to his taunting. **

**“Yeah, I talked to Pogo.” Luther dropped his hands, report falling to his side. “He said he couldn’t find Dad’s monocle.”**

**Diego nodded slowly. “And your point being?”**

**“Can you think of a single time you saw Dad and he wasn’t wearing that monocle?” Diego didn’t answer. “No. which means someone took it.”**

Diego tried his best to hide his wince, knowing exactly where it was and where it ended up. With everything that went on in the days after, he almost forgot taking the thing in the first place. 

**“Which means there’s a chance he wasn’t alone when he died.” Luther finished.**

**Diego sat up fast, pushing himself out of the chair. “There is no mystery here. Nothing to avenge. Nothing to solve, nothing like that.” Diego fired off, approaching Luther in a few big strides. “It’s just a sad old man who kicked it in a big, empty house.” Diego said with no remorse, glancing over at the bed. “Just like he deserved.” **

**“You should leave.”**

**Music built up between them, making the atmosphere that much more tense. “Whatever you say, Brother.” The last word was said like a curse. As if it was some sort of joke. Diego turned and left the room, his footsteps echoed loudly. Luther let out a heavy sigh as the camera panned away.**

Klaus whistled, impressed. “You could cut that tension with a knife.” 

Vanya sighed. “I don’t see why you guys have to be like that all the time.” Allison frowned sadly at her sister, yet no one really responded. 

**The scene started again, but this time in the Living room. A fire crackled loudly in the open space as Vanya stepped farther into the room. Her hands were buried safely in her coat pockets. **

**Vanya circled the room. Framed magazines, newspaper clippings and comics of The Umbrella Academy drifted by. The girl in focus stopped at the bookshelf, reaching up to pull her own book down. **

**She flipped it around in her hands a bit, looking at it with a deadpan expression. **

Five spoke up, his tone very analytical. “With everything going on, I never notice how… dull, you looked.” He said, glancing at his sister with a frown. She shrunk down in her seat. “You never reacted to things like someone normally would, and that’s saying something for this family.”

The others looked away, somewhat embarrassed as they didn’t seem to take this fact into account either. 

**Vanya flipped the book open, reading the note she had put on the front page.**

**‘Dad, I figured, why not?’ it was signed V.**

**A familiar set of footsteps rang behind her. Each step echoed with the gentle hit of a cane to wood floors. **

Vanya trembled, remembering what she had done to him, and what he had done to her. Regret pooled in her stomach.

Down the row, Luther watched her carefully. He was the only real witness to what their sister had done to the poor ape. 

**Vanya closed the book as Pogo began to speak. “Welcome home, Ms. Vanya.” She turned toward him fast. **

**She shifted to face him fully. “Pogo.” Vanya crossed the room, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He hummed, returning the embrace. **

**They pulled apart. “So good to see you.” He said with a sigh and a smile. She smiled back lightly, nodding ever so slightly. “Ah yes, your autobiography.” He said, attention shifting down to the book in her hands. **

**She lifted it slightly, gazing at it blankly. “Do you know, um…” she paused, tone switching from light to exasperated. “Did he ever read it?” She looked up, searching his face for the answer she wanted.**

**Pogo hummed sadly, shaking his head. “Not that I’m aware of.”**

Diego snorted. Seems he was still a bit bitter about the book. Allison sent him a harsh glare over everyone’s heads. In retaliation, the other boy curled his lips at her. Just Allison went to lift her hand to give him a certain bird, Vanya gripped her elbow lightly. “Don't bother.” She said quietly, sounding sad and guilty at the same time. 

Allison settled back into her seat but not without another glare. 

**Vanya didn’t look very surprised. Her attention quickly drifted to the Five’s picture which hung neatly over the fireplace. “How long has it been since Five disappeared?” she asked as they both shifted to face the painting. **

**Pogo was fast to answer. “It’s been 16 years, four months and 14 days.” He supplied. They both turned to each other. “Your father insisted I keep track.”**

**Vanya smiled lightly. “You wanna know something stupid? I always used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he would come back, it would be late, and the house would be dark and he wouldn't be able to find us, so he’d leave again.” she shrugged half-heartedly. “So, every night i’d make a little snack and make sure all the lights were on.”**

Five’s head whipped to Vanya fast. She was playing with the edge of her uniform skirt, cheeks red. “You did all that for me?” He questioned. She nodded meakley in response. 

Five shifted in his seat, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Well, I appreciate the gesture.” 

That’s as good as he could give, although he had the urge to get up and go hug her. He refrained from doing so. 

**Pogo nodded fondly. “Oh, I remember your snacks. I’m pretty sure I stepped in half those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. “ He sighed heavily, Vanya gave him another light smile. “Your father always believed that Number Five was still out there somewhere. He never lost hope.”**

Klaus cackled suddenly. ”I’m pretty sure I used to steal those too.” He grinned over at Vanya. “It was good for when I was feeling snackish.” Allison rolled her eyes, nudging him gently for his joke.

Five spoke under his breath. “Wonder why that was.” It was sarcastic, and clearly a jab at Klaus’ drug habit. Number Four stuck his tongue out in response.

**“And look where that got him.” Vanya replied simply, voice quiet.**

**The scene switched abruptly to Allison sliding open the door to Reginald’s office. She gazed around the dark space silently. The music picked up, and a flashback started. **

**The room now looked brighter. More lively than it did in what was present day. Reginald sat at his large desk, writing furiously in his notebook. A knock sounded on the door, yet the older man didn’t even acknowledge it. **

**“The children are ready for bed, sir. They wanted to say goodnight.” Grace stepped forward, a large smile in place as she watched Reginald work. She turned and stepped back to the door, hands clasped in front of her skirt.**

**Reginald worked on without so much as a glance up.**

Ben groaned quietly. “I always hated these nights. I thought one day, he’d look at us and say it.” He shrugged sadly. Five rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. “But he never did.”

**Grace pushed on the large door, rolling it out of the way to reveal all Seven children. They were dressed in their matching pajamas. Only Allison was smiling, front and center. Klaus leaned against one side of the door frame, arms crossed. Ben was leaned up against the other side, watching Grace expectantly. Luther stood tall in the back, face impassive. Diego and five stood on either side of Allison, looking like they’d rather be anywhere else in the world. Standing alone in the back was Vanya, head down and face blank. **

**Once again, Reginald simply continued writing.**

**Grace’s face contorted slightly as she watched him work. She turned back to the children. “Okay! Time for bed now, kids. Come along now.” She walked to Ben, pushing him ever so slightly as she called joyously for them to move on. Luther took over in getting the others to leave, his hand resting on Ben’s shoulder. Only Allison stayed, her smile falling flat. “Come along now, Allison, your father’s busy.”**

**“He’s always busy.” She spat bitterly, walking off to follow her siblings. Grace followed.**

**Through it all, Reginald remained stationary at his desk.**

“He w-was such a sh-shity father.” Diego sneered, fists curling tight.

Luther frowned deeply. Seeing it all from a different standpoint brought a different sort of light to everything. Yet, at the same time, Luther couldn’t see how it was _that_ bad. He would find out soon enough.

**The scene snapped out of the flashback just as quick as it started. Rattling drawers could be heard echoing through what was once an empty room. **

**“Where’s the cash, Dad?” It was Klaus that spoke, voice muffled from his place under the large desk. Allison approached carefully, an incredulous smile breaking out onto her face the closer she got. “Where’s the cash?”**

**Once close enough, she gripped the edge of the desk and leaned over it. “Klaus.” His head poked up from behind the desk. “What are you doing here?”**

**He pushed himself up. “Oh! Allison!” he slid to his feet, using the desk as a crutch up. “Wow, is that you?” He shifted forward, arms up for a hug. His words were as slurred as usual. Playful music started up in the background. “Hey, come here. Long time.”**

**He patted her shoulders as she awkwardly hugged back. He pulled away quickly, holding her arms. “Too long. Hey, I was hoping to see you, actually, because I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection!” He cheered, hands folding under his chin.**

**Allison’s attention drifted to his arm. She grabbed hold of a white tag. “Just out of rehab?”**

Allison inhaled sharply. “Sorry Klaus.” She turned to look at him, brows furrowed. “I could have at least said hello.” 

He waved her off. “No big, sis. We weren’t exactly close.” He joked, throwing his arm over her shoulders and pulling her in for a side hug. 

**Klaus pulled his hand back, rubbing the tag as he stepped back. “No, no. no no no no.”**   
**He stepped back behind the desk, seeking for some kind of cover. “No. I’m done with all that.” he sighed heavily, tone shifting to false sadness. “I just came down here to prove to myself that the old man was really gone.” it sounded like he was about to cry. **

**In the next instant, he started laughing. “And he is! He’s dead. Yeah!” Klaus began to jump around, clapping in joy. Allison watched him with a fond yet exasperated smile.**

**His tone dropped back to normal. “You know how I know? Because if he were alive, not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room.” He said firmly, going back to digging around in the desk. Allison shifted forward to look around as well. “He was always in here, plotting his next torment, right?” Klaus punctuated his statement with a laugh sitting in the large chair and throwing his legs up onto the desk, crossing them at the ankle.”Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl?”**

Five groaned. “The only good thing that came out of leaving.” 

Diego laughed, patting Five’s arm affectionately. “I’ll drink t-to that.”

Luther sat up instinctively, leaning to get a good look at the duo near the end. “Neither of you are going to be doing anything illegal.” He commanded ironically. I mean, being a childhood ’superhero’ isn’t exactly completely legal if you think about it. ”We look like kids now. Act like it.”

Klaus booed him, yelling out that he was just a big old spoil sport.  
  
**Klaus shifted as Allison stepped away slightly. “Thank Christ he’s not our real father so we couldn’t inherit those cold dead eyes!” He said, bringing his hands up to spread his eyes wide. A scraggly scream left his throat. Allison chuckled outright at his impression. Klaus’ voice remained picked in a false imitation of Reginald’s voice. “Number Three!”**

Ben laughed joyously. He had been there the first time it happened, but it wasn’t as funny in the moment. It’s hard to find joy in those sorts of things when you're dead. 

**“Get out of his chair.” Luther’s voice cut across the room, dragging Klaus’ attention over. Luther stood on the opposite side of the space, face carefully blank. He stepped farther into the room as Klaus shifted his feet off the desk. **

**“Oh, wow, Luther! Wow, you really, uh…” Klaus trailed off slightly. Allison smiled as Luther shuffled farther into the room. Klaus struck a pose to show off his arms “You really filled out over the years, huh?”**

**“Klaus.” Luther stated, tone repreminding. Klaus held his hand up in surrender. **

**“Save the lecture. I was already leaving.” He looked between his two siblings, stumbling his way out from behind the desk. “You guys can talk amongst yourselves.” He said with a low chuckle, going to move past Luther. Just as he almost made it past, Number One stuck his arm out and effectively blocked Klaus’ escape.**

Klaus looked at Luther expectantly. “God, you’re such a stick in the mud.” He mocked.

Luther rolled his eyes. 

**“Drop it.” Luther said simply, watching Klaus carefully. The man in question turned to look at him. **

**“Ex-squeeze me?”**

**“Do it. Now.” Luther demanded, leaving no room for arguing. There was a brief, tense stare off between the two until Klaus finally ripped his arm away.**

**“All right. All right.” He said, stepping back to the desk. “It’s just an advance on our inheritance!” he shouted, digging items from his pockets and his coat and letting them drop to the floor with loud bangs. Allison smiled slyly from her spot near the mantle of the fireplace. She shook her head fondly. “That’s all it is.” he dropped a few more items, stepping up to Luther. His hands came up to cover his crotch as he mocked. “No need to get your little panties in a bunch.”**

Vanya leaned around Allison to give her brother a high-five. He complied, laughing hard at her approval. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing with him. Luther watched the two of them, mouth open in shock. 

Why did they all hate him so much? 

**Klaus left the room with a blank face, making sure to let the door slam shut behind him. The playful music from before came back suddenly. Klaus checked over his shoulder, making sure the other two hadn't followed him. Frantically, he pulled a box out from the waistband of his pants. It had been hidden very well.**

**The man spun it around in his hands, grinning. He sighed happily and placed a big kiss to the edge of the box.**

“W-why do I have a f-feeling that’s a b-b-bad thing.” He huffed out. 

Five let out a sharp laugh. “Have you met Klaus? Everything he’s involved in is a bad thing.” The man in question called out his offence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about any mistake you see


End file.
